Checkmate
by the-misguided-youth
Summary: A different game took place. The hovercraft crashed and they have found themselves on a rainforest. A story of moves and corners and choices. But, choices do have consequences. We can still play the games. Katniss/Cato.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I'd really appreciate your help for pointing out what's wrong with my writing. I always wanted to write but I can't come up with my own story. Anyway, we all know that Suzanne Collins is not a misguided youth. I am not Suzanne Collins but I wish she'd let me write another dimension for The Hunger Games. Cato/Katniss.**_

* * *

**Prologue (Katniss)**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Katniss dear, wake up! You're about to be late for breakfast.. also, you'll be sent in the arena this afternoon" Effie reminded her with her usual shrill voice. Katniss couldn't stop herself to hate her because it seems like this is nothing to her. The fact that Effie's not bothered about the impending deaths of 23 kids pisses Katniss off but she know that Effie is not directly responsible for it but still.. she couldn't stop herself.

She dressed up pretty quick pulled a tank top and a gray sweat pants then she walked almost lifeless through the dining table, not looking into Peeta at all. She still feel awkward about his 'confession' in front of the camera but if what Haymitch said was true, she'll have to deal with it and take anything to high up her chances of winning the games. She needs to win. She promised Gale that she'll be back. He's done enough to protect them. She can't leave Prim.

_Prim. Prim. Prim. _

"You need to eat, honey" Haymitch trying to utter it clearly. Interrupting her being lost in her own thoughts. "There aren't any free food in the arena but, you should control your intake. No dairy for now. You don't want someone to kill you on your mid-poop, don't ya?" his joke was magnified when Effie hilariously ranted about Haymitch's horrible attitudes while eating.

She ate bread, eggs, and some tendered beef. The breakfast didn't last long or at least that's what she thought. _Is it just me or the time really is running too fast. I've got days left or hours. _After the meal, Katniss went back to her room to change into more decent clothes. She remembered the pin. The pin that Madge, her friend, gave her but it seems like it's nowhere to be found. She gave up the search when dear Effie knocks and told her to be quick. _Wow, Effie really likes knocking on doors. I wonder what would her knuckles.. ugh nevermind._

She didn't wait for Peeta to head for the place where all the tributes would meet. The act seems selfish but she thought that it would be awkward and quite impossible not to talk about the whole 'confession' thing because she doesn't even know if it's real or not and she doesn't want to end up looking like an idiot.

_Bang._ It was like a ball bounced on a metal sheet floor. She turned her head and saw Peeta face down on the floor. She looked around and saw the others just staring then she heard some subtle laughs. She then realized that those laughs were coming from a group. _That boy from District Two could almost look indifferent if only I could wipe his littlest smirk of his face. _Her ears rang and she'd gone on rage when that Marvel, the boy from One, said "He may have died tripping on some roots and pebbles in the arena" followed by his guffawing laugh. She charged for the boy, stunned from her attack, and shoved him up in the wall. It may have succeeded if One's stupid partner hadn't pulled her hair and slammed her to the floor.

She stood up and gained her composure when she saw a group of Peacekeepers approaching them on the other end of the tunnel. She then whispered a threat to the careers "I'll give you the fight you want. I'm not a little bit scared of you. Surely, you don't want to know how I got my 11?" then she grabbed Peeta and dragged him like a lost puppy. Her words got the Careers fuming and she could picture them throwing tantrums. _Hah. Those brats._

While on the hovercraft, the careers were staring daggers at Katniss and Peeta. She didn't care. She's thinking of ways on how she could grab a bow or worse, make one if the gamemakers won't provide.

"Thanks," Peeta mumbled, again, breaking the line of her thoughts. When he sees that she's quite dumbfounded he quickly followed "Uhm I mean for that thing in the tunnel. You don't have to do that but thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. Now, we're quits" she replied quickly and irritated. A girl from the Capitol stood up with a tray and on it is a traumatically large syringe. The exotic looking girl somewhat told them that her name is Jaya. "I'm gonna be putting up trackers so we can track you in the arena" she stated.

_Thank you, Ms Obvious._

Jaya was about to start putting trackers on us when a deafening blast shook us all. It threw Jaya overhead, the tray clanked noisly on the floor, the syringe flew and Katniss swear she saw the feared face of that Cato guy when he thought the needle would puncture him. She can hear the hovercraft engine whining and failing and realized that they were about to crash. After a few seconds, the other tributes realized it as well and fumbling out of the buttons in their belts for its release. As the hovercraft crashed, she can feel her head banging on every solid thing her head can reach.

She fought to maintain her consciousness but the throbbing in her head, the warm liquid feel in her temple, and the searing pain on her left arm had let her decide to give up.

_I give up. Is this it? Fine. I'll drift off. I don't want to feel any more of this. I haven't even made it to the arena and we're dying already. I'm tired of putting up the strong act. I've got no chances in winning anyway._

* * *

_**Reviews pleaaase? I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Thaaanks! Hope you like this canny Katniss approach. For now, I'm gonna tell you I would make it hard for Cato to get into Katniss' heart. xoxo**  
_


	2. Estuary

**A/N: Thank you, guys, for all the reviews! I thought this story would be another flop. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Unexpected parties on a weekend and hangovers too. Anyway, I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Estuary (Peeta)**

He woke up in a daze and scanned through the area. The heat from the light patch have woken him. They were surrounded by trees and large roots. He saw the boy from 7 and the sight almost made him vomit. The body is colored plum and the boy's right leg was twisted into an unusual position. He, then, remembered that it was he who had successfully removed himself from the belt. The boy should have known. Feeling bad for the boy another sight bothered him. The District 8 pair were crushed by the wreck of the craft. The unevenly cut metals grazed through their limbs. The pair from District 11 is nowhere to be seen and that explains the ripped belts from the two seats.

He searched for the careers but they were still unconscious quietly hoping that they are still far from waking up. The others were still resting on their seats. Peeta heard some shifting noise. He, then, frantically looked at Katniss but she's still unconscious. Her stable breathing is the only thing that assures Peeta that she's somewhat safe. He tried to woke her up quietly but she won't respond. He can feel the need to get away from the Careers if they want to stay alive.

"Lover boy, you know that the two of you will die today, right?" Cato said with his usual smirk.

He stopped. Worst thing that could happen might happen. Recovering from the startle, Peeta fumbles for the buttons of the belts to unlock it while Cato's doing the same. As soon as he heard the clicks, Peeta carried Katniss in a swift swing, hung her over his right shoulder, and started for a run. Fortunately, it seems like something had happened to Cato that caused his inability to chase after them as of the moment. As Peeta make his way through the shrubs and roots, he can hear Cato's threats and cusses.

**(Katniss)**

She woke up in someone's shoulders bouncing up and down as he run. He still smelled like bread despite him being soaked up in wet and dirt. She knew it was Peeta and what she don't know is what happened after she blacked out.

"Wait, Peeta, stop!" She can hardly say it because his shoulders pushing the hell air out of her stomach.

He stopped too abruptly that Katniss hit her head on his back and had her lower lip bitten. She can taste the metal savor of the blood. "What?" he said at the same time I shouted "What the fuck?"

She slammed her fist against his back until he gave in and they collapsed on a damp soil and a large root which scraped her right arm. "Where the hell are we?" She demanded right away.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know?" Peeta answered a bit irritated. He thought that he should have gotten used to Katniss being like this but he haven't. "I've got to bring you along. We need to get away from them. They will kill us, Katniss!" he explained. She looked like she's about to pass out again but Peeta got a hold of her and he shakes her lightly to keep her conscious. He tried and he succeeded. "Are you feeling better now? I couldn't leave you like this but I have to find some berries."

"Do you know what to look for? You didn't really paid attention to that girl on the plants station, you know!" Katniss teased and his cheeks have tinted red.

"I know what's to eat and what's not. If it's poisonous, don't worry about it. I'm gonna eat it first and let you try after. I guess with that you can already take hold of your own for an hour. Don't leave this place." He grumbled and walked away not letting her to ask what's his problem.

She thought of something better to do than wait for bread guy. She searched for tools that could give her a good bow and some sticks that can pull up as arrows. Soon as she's done gathering the materials, she scaled up a tree to protect herself from incoming predators. She thought it would be wise since this is really a jungle. She heard some scuffling in the bushes below her. "Hey Peeta! Up here!" It's been almost half past an hour and, at last, he came back. "Where the hell did you go and what's that rampage all about?"

Someone came in to the view. She knew it wasn't Peeta because the boy is bulkier and taller. _No way! How did he find me? _She asked herself. _Wait he limps through the forest?_ The boy looked up in the trees, eyes searching. "Hey, fire girl. Looks like lover boy left you here all alone, huh." He uttered showing that smirk on his face but he can barely hide the frustration and exhaustion. Katniss knew that smirk and voice. She knew that it was the boy from two.

"Hello, Cato isn't it? Why are you wandering in the woods? Don't you know it's very dangerous, my dear? You know that I don't want you to get hurt!" Words spoken with obvious sarcasm oozing like an acid.

"There is nothing dangerous here, fire girl, except me." He exclaimed with great conviction. Suddenly, his body gave up and he tumbled to the ground. Katniss couldn't decide whether to help him up or leave him alone. _What if it's just a trick to have me climb down? No. _She decided that she'll go for him when Peeta arrives which she thought was taking too long. Right on cue, Peeta came out on her side and she almost yelped in surprise. He stopped mid-step almost seeing a ghost. She's confused about it and ask herself what did she do? Then, she realized he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the boy on the ground. Peeta regains himself from shock and something clicks on his mind. As the idea broadens, a sinister smile becomes visible on his face. It's very unlikely of the Mellark boy.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading the story. I'm really sorry about this chapter taking so long to come out. I'm gonna try my best to follow this up with Chapter 2 and guess what, it will be on Cato's POV. I need review. I'm gonna try different writing styles so bear with me, please? Thanks again.**


	3. Whips and Chains

**A/N: Forgive me for having such a long time to upload new chapters. I'm thinking of ways on how to assemble and order events popping out of my mind. I need proper inspirations. I'm very thankful to those who gave reviews. Thank you so much. And, also, to those who followed and who still follow this story. Please, bear with me. Take note, the Cato-Katniss will take time to build up. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Whips and Chains ****(Cato)**

He heard some scrunches and realized it came from the hands searching his crisp-from-dried-sweat pants. As his vision cleared, he let out a loud yelp. "Hey, watch your hands!" He tried to get away but his hands and feet are tied together. He tumbled sidewards with a thud. "You're not getting away with this, fire girl. Get your filthy rat hands off me!" He yelled as Katniss continues her search. "What are you doi-" He giggled and somewhat laughed and then his cheeks flushed into red.

"Seriously?" Katniss asked with shock and irritation as she saw the career tribute giggled and discovered a tickle spot. "Looks like we've got something to use for torture here!" She shouted over her shoulder to Peeta , who's setting a fire and preparing for roasting their games.

"I'm telling you, fire girl. You're not getting away with this." He taunted but it never came into Katniss. She just shrugged and plucked up a group of grasses and brushed it up over Cato's neck. He started out laughing then it turned into a freakishly laugh only stopping for air and his attempt to shout 'no' and 'stop it.' She didn't stop until she heard him plead 'please.'

"Did you say please? Had I heard it right?" Katniss asked.

"No, where the hell did you hear that from, maybe it's lover boy." He quickly replied. After that, he turned into his usual stoic face. No emotions. Nothing at all. He just dreadfully stares at Katniss._ I'll get into this girl and I'll get her kneeling and chasing after me. I'm not gonna let this girl dominate me. No one messes with me. Not even Clove. This girl needs to get her line fixed._

"What? Planning ways to kill me?" Katniss smirked. "You should first make a plan of untangling the roots and vines off your hands and feet. Just sayin." Katniss winked then walked into Peeta to help him clean the rabbits. Cato thought all of things just to entertain himself. He almost decided to count up jumping sheeps over the fence when Katniss interrupted the beautiful scene.

"Hey, you. Drink this up." She ordered.

Anyone knows how Cato dislikes being ordered around. His pride takes time to heal. "No" he uttered with big defiance.

"Now, don't be like that honey but I'm serious, you need to drink some water. We're not gonna let you dehydrate yourself to death. We don't want your death 'cause it will give us nothing to gain." She tried to insist and persuade but ended up pissing him more.

"Sweetie pie, how kind of you to tangle me in here and offer me some water which I don't know if it's potable or not. I appreciate your affection very much. Not to mention my rotting wound on my leg.. WHAT THE FUCK! CAN YOU PLEASE NOT PRESS ON IT?" He shouted in rage and in pain.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see if it's legit. Hard to trust a career, you know." She apologized quite sincere this time but her tiny laugh sets him off.. always.

"Why are you being like this to me? What have I done to you? It's not as if I'm the one who tripped your clumsy boyfriend out there. It's not as if I stated that I want you dead but I can't really remember if I said that or not but yeah. Why are doing this to me?" Cato asked abruptly taking Katniss off guard. _Hah! Yeah, sure. Ask yourself. I'm gonna try my cutie approach._

"It's up to me if I'll answer your question or not. I just don't want to answer it now." She looks deeply into the wound as she answered back. "How long have you been cut?" She asked.

"Why do you need to know? I'd also like to say that it's also up to.. GODDAMNIT STOP TOUCHING MY WOUND!" He yelled, disturbing the vicinity, any prey in a half-mile radius would be running to the opposite. He keep the pain to himself. He doesn't want to show his vulnerability at this point. If only this wound hadn't ended up being infected, Cato wouldn't be on this miserable state.

"It's not my fault. You wouldn't tell me. So, it's up to me to find out and it's a pretty sick cut right there. Where did you get it?" She asked again.

"Why would you want to know, sweetheart?" Cato asked, irritated, but he's also somehow curious on why she's insisting to know. Could the girl really wants to help him?

His question was answered quickly when Katniss spoke. "Of course, I want to help you. I know much about medicinal herbs. I'm not a blonde, you know" she looks over Peeta. "No offense, Peeta!" she said. "None taken" he replied.

"Are you implying that I'm a dumb blonde?" Cato asked his mood playing on the line of rage again.

"No, honey. I think we can't blame someone's hair for his stupidity, can we?" She said like a mom explaining to a child how things work.

"I'm not gonna wast my time with you. Fix my wound. I got it from the sharp edges of the hovercrafts wreck. I think it got infected though." Cato said, hoping that she will really help him with this.

"Oh, yes, smart thing to say. It's infected and the blood's gonna get poisonous in time. We need to let it bleed first then we can fix it. I'll reopen the wound and let it bleed. Are you ready?" Oh, shit, this is not what Cato looked forward to. He can't stand another wave of pain. _I think I'm gonna die already. Fuck, what a lame way to die. I could be considered as the most lame tribute in my district._

* * *

**_P.S. I think the title suggest how would they go as a couple if ever they got married or will they wait for the marriage to take place. Hihi. Revieeews, pleeease. Thanks!_**


	4. What's what?

**I don't own any of The Hunger Games. I am not Suzanne Collins. Just stating the obvious. Anyway, guys, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm somewhat losing my wits to continue but, I'm sure will! It's just that studies are competing with this. I'm really sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - What's what?**

Cato woke up and he can't see anything. The breeze is cold and it's still too dark to see anything. The light of the moon barely touches where he is right now. He can see them above though, sleeping almost comfortably. Katniss and Peeta feel so peaceful in sleep while he was tied there left on the ground. _That fire girl really gets into me. She keeps me bait for wild animals here but, for the record, I quite can't feel the throbbing pain in my wound anymore. Or, what the fuck, she may have chopped my leg off. _Realizing how dumb he was thinking that she's got only that pocket knife she stole from him and she's close to impossible to amputate him with that, he tried to drift back to sleep.

Cato got what, a five-minute too shallow sleep wherein you know that you're sleeping. Then he heard the subtle chirping of birds. He looked up on the plum sky. The one area that hasn't been covered by thick leaves and branches and saw that the sky is changing its color. It's almost sunrise at last. He can almost see the terrain now and he's sure that he can get away from them soon as he cut these ropes off. Cato squirmed the ropes that tied him into a medium tree. The shaft of the tree is quite thick but he can feel it shake with him. He felt the ropes going loose and he shake a little bit harder. _Thud_. Something fall to the ground, Cato almost yelled out a curse that would probably wake the two up there. Fortunately,_ it's just a fucking fruit_. He shook a little bit harder then another fruit dropped. He only realized that it's not a fruit when he heard the humming noise, then the first of the hundreds of stings hit him.

Katniss woke up, startled, with a scream. A deep scream that will come from a guy. She almost fell off the branch but she managed to get a grip and start climbing down the trunk. Peeta, on the other hand, immediately jumped off to the ground.

"Swarm of bees. Ow! Let's find the nearest river! Ah what the fuck!" Peeta shouted to her.

"But what about him?" Katniss swiftly ran into Cato, still hearing his screams but Peeta stopped her by gripping her wrist. It's too tight that she can almost feel her hand grow cold.

"Peeta, let go. We can't leave him" Pulling back makes the grip more painful.

As he saw her pained reaction, he dropped the hand and ran off. Remebering Cato, Katniss turned around and saw him unconscious, again. She cut the ropes off and tried to carry him. _Damn! He's heavy. Such would be a surprise if he isn't. _Adrenaline rushed through her and she managed to carry him off until they were soaked in the waist-deep water. The bee stings hurt and swell immediately. Luckily, Peeta and her had learned how to treat them while they were on the Training Center. _Peeta. Where the hell is he?_

As Katniss think about Peeta, she forgot that she's keeping Cato afloat the water since he's asleep. She only realized that when he thrashes around gasping for air. He keeps trashing in panic then a fist hits Katniss' face. She was thrown in the water and she fought back. She threw punches, lucky to have them landed, but it seems like she's not even punching him. He got a hold of her right arm and twisted be into a headlock.

* * *

Cato gripped the struggling Katniss as hard as he could.

"Drowning me while I'm unconscious, huh!"

She noticed the difficulty in him speaking that must've been caused by the drowning incident. "Just be thankful that I haven't left you with bees. Now let me go, you stupid jerk!"

Cato thought about it and lets her go in gratitude. _I can't thank her in words while this might do. _"I'm going to let you go now, fire girl. By this, I don't own you anything!"

He effortfully walked out of the water. Just as he was about to climb on the rock, he checked out for the fire girl. He turned his head and he saw Katniss, unconsciously submerged into the water. This is the second time Cato had a panic attack that day. Without second thoughts, he plunged back into water and swam to her. Pain struck him as the wound on his leg opened up again but the adrenaline aided him to ignore that. First, he need to get her out of the water. That was his plan and all his plans should be successful.

* * *

He laid Katniss in the dry rock. _She's still breathing_. There's a big lump in his throat. His stomach churns and he feels like throwing up. He don't know what to do. "Fire girl!" he called to her, attempting to shake her at the same time to consciousness. "Wake up! Please!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cato looked back and saw lover boy glaring at him.

"I'm gonna.. it's not my fault! I'm trying.." Cato's lost for words. He's like having a nightmare. When all you want to do is to shout. You're really shouting but the air in your lungs is not even enough to fill the voice you want to emit.

"Get your hands off her!" Peeta run into them and pushed Cato away from Katniss. "Katniss.. wake up! What happened?" He calls into her then Peeta looked back at Cato. "What the hell happened, two?"

"She.. I don't know. Next thing I know what that.. the dropped unconsciously to the water!"

Peeta placed his hand over Katniss' forehead and knew that she's running a high fever. He knew at that moment what caused this. The stress, the fatigue, and the venom stings from the bees. The bees. Yes, he knew that it wouldn't happen to her. It shouldn't have happened to her. "This is all your fault. If she hadn't gone through the bees to drag and carry you out! She wouldn't be like this!"

"I have no idea.. I'm gonna leave her alone! I'm gonna run off-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Peeta shouted back as he ran away.

Cato feels so hopeless in there. Stationed, pinned, and unable to move. Staring at the unconscious body in front of him. He had never felt like this before. Maybe but that was a long time ago. He thought that he would never have to feel it again. He trained himself to be heartless. Why now? Why with this girl? What is she to him?

* * *

**Reviews, please? Thanks!**


	5. Convergence

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry this things took so long to update. I'm real busy with school. I hope that you're still following this story. Thank you guys for the reviews. It keeps me worried though while I'm working on my school projects. Lol. I need help and suggestions for you guys as a token of gratitude. What would you want to happen next? Would you like to add a love triangle or Clove/Peeta? I'm hoping for your reviews, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Convergence**

"Did you hear me?" Peeta asked angrily, infuriated even. Snapping Cato out of his shock.

"What?"

"I said take this with you. Wash it carefully and wash through and through before you soak it with water. Now, go! Make yourself useful!" Loverboy ordered shoving him his shirt.

"Why would I?" Cato snickered. One of the things he disliked is being ordered around.

Peeta grabbed his shirt and tried to lift him midair. _Boy, I completely forgot that he's strong!_

"Why would you? WHY WOULD YOU? Maybe you're the who had caused her this! Maybe if she hadn't saved your ass from those bees, you'd be the one whimpering unconsciously!"

Cato was lost. Peeta set him down and shoved the clothes at him again. This time he took it and wordlessly ran to the river.

* * *

"Stop, I can do it for myself!" Katniss grumbled against Peeta. Katniss noticed him and stilled. Loverboy immediately stood up when he followed Katniss' gaze.

Cato felt like he's intruding something personal. He felt left out. He suddenly misses his friends back at two. Clove's not so close to him. He's angered. He don't know why but maybe because at times like this it's fortunate for those two scums to be friends and have each other while he's out here, alone.

"Why thank you, two, for getting me the water-soaked cloth." Katniss limped towards him and retrieved the wet cloth. As she continued limping back to where she was seated earlier, Cato grabbed her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" He tried to mask his worry.

She put her hands to his and look into his eyes. He's frozen, held by those eyes. Succumbed into the memory, the past, the things he buried years ago. "I'm fine, two. Maybe you should ask yourself that. It's really creepy to blank out in a middle of a talk, is it?"

Peeta drags Katniss back, pulling her. "We should treat your stings now before the infections got out-of-hand. Here, sit!"

"You never really listen, do you? I said I could take care of myself. Now, help him clean his stings instead." She nodded towards Cato. "Too bad, you didn't care to look at the plants station back in the training center, two. And isn't it fortunate that we did? Looks like sword skills will get you nowhere with this!"

Anger flared in him. He flexed his fingers that badly wants to grab a sword. He miss the feel of a hilt in his hands. He miss the weight of it and the sounds it makes when it slices through things.

"Stop it, Katniss." Peeta muttered, sensing that fiddling with his anger won't do them any good. "We can only get help from each other for now. So feud gaps won't do any good."

"Oh god, Peeta." She looks shocked. Eyeing Peeta and Cato. "Are you two.. when I'm unconscious! For real? Oh, oh. I can't believe this!" She's on the verge of shock and ridiculous happiness.

The two boys can't seem to move. Shocked and confusion masked their faces.

"Peeta, you know I'll support you on this. Star-crossed lovers." She giggled.

"You're crazy, Katniss. You should get more sleep!" Peeta, exasperated, continued to mend Cato's stings.

"Fuck! Could you be more gentle with this?" Cato shouted as he throws his right arm to his left, featuring the stings. _This fire girl is unbelievable. I can't believe Peeta could keep up with her._

"Ooh. Peeta, he said that he doesn't like it rough!" She comments, hiding her laugh. Cato glared at her and it seems that her stings became really more interesting for her again.

* * *

"C'mon. Let's look for some vines. We've been eating berries and wild fruits for days. I'm aching to have some meat again." Katniss ranted as she weaved through the forest. The other two walking as zombies behind her.

"Do you really know what we're specifically looking for?" Peeta grumbled.

"Yes, and I'll be hunting alone after so the two of you could rest."

"I'll come with you. I'm not tired. Not at all." Cato smirks.

"I'm coming too. I'm not that tired. I could manage." Peeta sensed that Cato will do something to Katniss while they're out again. He couldn't risk her life being alone with that monster.

"It's nice having you two around but with your elephant feet, you'd repel any games for us. So stay. I don't need you" Katniss groaned. _Having two guys with you. Ugh, double the pain in my ass. _Then, she remembered that instance. "And yes, I'd be giving you a nice alone-time. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Oh, shut up, Katniss!" Peeta walks over her, leans on her and whispered. "Wait for me here. Don't leave again, please. I'm just gonna get this out. Stomach hurts, for real." He then scampered out of their sight.

"Make sure you bury it. Don't wanna step on it some time!" Katniss shouted over then continued to walk towards who-knows-where.

"Hey, we're not supposed to leave." Cato warned her.

"Peeta can catch up to us. We went in the tracking station." She smirked. "Plus, if you're too scared to leave your boyfriend behind, then you, wait here. Or, might as well follow him." She smiled, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

Cato becomes a stone, a robot, or a lifeless figure. No emotions and still. He don't really know what to feel. He wants to smash her for saying such things but it also brings back life into him. He wanted to laugh at the thought. He wanted to smile but he knows he shouldn't until a warm hand touches his arm.

On instinct, he grabs her arm and had her in a counter-lock. She cried out in pain and he immediately let go of her when he realized that it was just Katniss. As soon as she was free, she run from him and fall over the roots. "Hey, I'm sorry!" Cato muttered kneeling down beside her. He was about to check her arm when her palm contact with his cheek.

"You! You're a horrible person. I'm becoming to think of you as a friend. Maybe I'd understand what happened in the lake but this! What the hell was that for! It's programmed on you, isn't it? To hurt other people!" She screams as she scrambles away from him.

Cato sits there, shocked. He wants to say anything. He wants to apologize so bad but he can't. It hurt him. Her words, more than her palm, have done damage. He'd felt something like this before but it was years ago and it's all coming back to him. He saw her scrambling away from him, fear in her eyes. It's so rare to see fear right through her eyes. He should've enjoyed it but instead it brings ache into his chest. He started to reach out to her.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry."

"No. Stay away! Peeta! Help!" She screamed out hoping Peeta would come to her aid.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Cato lunged at her, enclosing her into his arms, resting his cheeks in her hair and whispering some novena of apologies, comfort words. She struggled up to get away from his arms but she can't. He knows that she can't and he won't let her. She keeps on crying and it makes him want to tighten his arms around her but he's afraid he won't hurt her again.

_Finally._ Katniss seemed to have calmed down but fails to stop a few sobs. His arms ache from cradling her but he won't let go. He had done enough and he can't hurt her anymore. He just can't take it if she's hurt. _Maybe, that's what you really feel if someone had proved that they really care about you._ He strokes her hair and rubs her back, still trying to calm her. After a few more minutes, she's completely calm. Her breathing slowed, deepened, and constant. He knew she was asleep. She cried herself to sleep and he's worried of what her reaction will be when she woke up in his arms. _I just hope Peeta comes back before she wakes up._ Cato hopes that Peeta will be there. He'll switch places with him and tell Katniss that it's Peeta who comforted him. _But what's taking lover boy so damn long?_ He knew he should let Katniss know and start searching for her friend immediately but with what happened recently, he knew she had enough for this day and decided not to wake her.

* * *

Her sudden movement woke him up. He can hardly saw her under the moonlight but he knows that she's folded in her stomach. She hugs it tightly and started gasping. "Hey, are you alright. What's happening? Hey! Katniss, tell me please."

She's writhing in pain and she's sweating cold. He cups her face with his hand and he can feel that she's burning. He doesn't know what to do. He just wants to get away and shut the scene out but he knows he can't. He must do something. _I need to find water._ He jumped to stand up and scooped her up and run for somewhere hoping they would get across a stream. _Why the fuck didn't I went for the survival station?_

He keeps on running for an hour or so exhausting himself and still not close on giving up until he slams into something knocking them both to the ground.

"What the fuck!" someone screamed and he knows who that voice came from.

"Clove! Where are you!" Cato shouted in between the catches for his breath.

"Cato! Oh god! I'm here!"

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Cato glances to his side and saw Peeta staring at his body. No, he was staring at the body he was holding, crumpled in his arms.

"She.. she needs help! She's in pain and she's burning! I don't know what to do!" Cato stuttered.

"Clove, can you hand me the cassava! Quick!" Peeta ordered Clove. Cato just stared at him. "And the water, please! Thank you!" He added, panic coating his voice.

"What happened to her?" Cato asked him. Clove smirked, amused to see a new side of Cato. Peeta can sense his worry but he's anger is too much to hold.

"What happened to her? You should ask yourself! What have you done! She's having her ulcer attack! I guess you don't know that because you live with so much food in your district!" Peeta shouted.

Clove's face has turned into a shocked one and it seems like Cato has switched into his old self. He rushed to Peeta and punched him in the face. "Cato! Stop!"

He heard Clove screamed at him. Trying to stop him but she can't. He sits over Peeta and continues to throw punches at him but Peeta shields himself with his arms.

"Aaagh!" Cato shouted as an arrow hit his right arm. He turned around to see who it was from and saw Katniss kneeling sideways on the ground, poised to release another arrow.

"If you don't get off him right now. I swear, two, I'll roast your heart for dinner!" She said clearly without hesitation, ready to release the string. Clove, Peeta, and Cato, all the three of them shocked and can't seem to move.

"Katniss, please, no. Don't! We'll talk this through!" Clove reached out for her.

"Don't you make another move!" She flicked her eyes on her direction still not relaxing from her stance. "Now, you," she cocked her head on one side, staring at Cato, "I don't want to repeat any of my words."

"Katniss, please calm down. It's okay. It's all just a misunderstanding. It's my fault anyway. I've lost myself in my anger. I've gone over the line!" Peeta explained more like pleaded.

"Why are you covering up for them?" Katniss asked apalled and worried for her friend. "Did they do something to you?" She glared at the girl on the side. "What have you done to him?"

"No! Katniss! Calm down. Put the bow down and I'll explain more. No one's done anything to me!" Peeta pleaded this time, hoping his words would go through Katniss. Fortunately, it did. She seemed relaxed already but doesn't put the bow down. "You," she jerked her bow to the girl, "get your friend off him and get a distance from us."

Clove shuffled to drag out the shocked Cato out of Peeta. Settling for a tree almost 5 meters away from them. She set him down and looked on his arm. "Should we take this out?" she asked.

"No, we should let it stay in there. It feels great! I recommend you should get one too!" Cato, exasperated from his friend's stupid question, tries to throw his hands up for a drama but flinches when the arrow reminds him of the issue. _Thoughts about being stupid.._

"Okay. I'm sorry. Here, I'll get this out." Clove tries to pluck out the arrow slowly. She could hear Cato's muffled scream through the shirt within his bite.

Peeta settled beside Katniss. He doesn't know where to start. He's afraid she might hate him after she had failed to see reason. He knows she hate them right now. He just sat there and stare at her, his words failing him. Katniss stared back then raised one of her eyebrows, eyes clearly asking for explanation. "We can just sit here all night long and wait for me to let the stars speak for itself, Peeta. Or, would you make it easier and quicker by talking. Explain!"

He stared at her and suddenly rushed at her and had her in an embrace. "I'm sorry, Katniss."

* * *

**Is it really too much for me to ask for reviews? Hihi**


End file.
